


inked

by ElasticElla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9746219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: It's harder to do out of the water, but Ursula is persistent, tries every night until a drop of ink splatters across Cruella's stomach.





	

It's harder to do out of the water, but Ursula is persistent, tries every night until a drop of ink splatters across Cruella's stomach. A dark oily purple, nearly black, spills across Cruella as the ink comes easy now, a steady stream of droplets crashing into her skin. 

It looks more alien than sea, and Ursula supposes the same might be said of herself. 

“-paying attention, you're buying us new sheets,” Cru said. 

Ursula chuckles, dragging a fingertip through the pool collecting on her torso, bringing the dark purple up in a thick line between her breasts. 

“You stole these sheets,” Ursula says, fingers stained but dry as she flicks her chest. “Wanted the 'soft seaweed border one' without paying seventeen hundred.” 

Cruella pouts, wiggling a bit and causing two thin lines of purple to slip down her sides and onto the sheets in question. “They are rather comfy.” 

“Imp,” she says fondly and Cruella smiles, arches up to kiss her.


End file.
